


Jouranl Entry #39

by stratataisen



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at an entry in Northstar's journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jouranl Entry #39

**Author's Note:**

> I really really really loved writing this. Northstar is one of my favorite Marvel characters. =3  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters.

_I, Jean-Paul Beaubier, believe life is so cruel sometimes. By cruel I mean sticking me in the midst of some incredibly gorgeous men, most of which are straighter then an arrow. *le sigh* To name a few (or all) of them:_

_Alex ‘Havok’ Summers. Lorna would kill me if I ever said this outside of this book in any way, shape, or from. But damn he is one good looking hunk, might need to work on that temper of his but still, damn._

_And since we are on the subject of Summers, the younger brother isn’t to shabby looking himself. Beautiful auburn hair, a killer smile, and if he didn’t have the problem with opening his eye and blasting anything he’s looking at into oblivion you’d have a great view of baby blue irises. Of course, if I ever told Alex that, he’s kill me. Then again, he’d kill anyone who even slightly mentions or hints at Cyclops. He really needs to take some anger management classes._

_Ok, on to the next one. Warren Worthington the Third, the most recent student at the academy. To say that he’s attractive is an understatement. The man is gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. I could think of all the best words in the world to describe him, and they still wouldn’t do him any justice. *sigh* It’s a shame he’s head over heel in love with Dazzler; otherwise I would be going after him myself. (I find the wings to be quite the turn on.)_

_Nightcrawler, aka Kurt Wagner. He’s cute and the blue fur suites him well. Truthfully, I really just want to pet him. That fur of his looks so soft. Heheh. But from what I hear he’s a bit of a homophobe, so that means I really shouldn’t be going around petting the guy._

_Piotr Rasputin, a handsome, hot, sexy Russian that I may actually have a chance with! I mean he’d given off a few signs, like turning to steel (heheh He got hard; god am I a perv or what?) when I asked if he was single and he hesitated saying no when I asked him to join us. Then there’s the e-mails we’ve been send to each other recently; where I found out he’s not only tall, dark, and handsome but quite the sweetheart as well. I’m actually going to be asking him to go to homecoming with me. God I hope he says yes._

“Oh I’m sure he will. Peter seemed very interested in you when I left.”

Jean-Paul jumped in his seat, causing a long black mark to run through his journal. Snapping it shut he glared up at the Angel that had seemingly descended into his room. “Warren!”

“What?” The blonde haired man asked. “It’s not my fault you didn’t hear me come in.”

“Out!” 

“But..”

“Now!”

“Ok. Ok. I’m going.”

“Good.”

“Oh, and Jean-Paul?”

“What?” 

He grinned. “I’m glad you find me so attractive and you’re more then welcome to pet my wings whenever you like.” With that he left, shutting the door on the curses spilling from it.


End file.
